1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package, particularly to a flexible package for battery cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic products are used in various industries, such as health, entertainment and so on. Portable electronic products in these industries are required to be lightweight, portable and versatile. Since some factors like the size and the shape of these products are being considered, the flexible batteries play an important role in these portable electronic products.
If the flexible cell is accommodated in a conventional hard shell packaging, the overall flexibility of the flexible cell will be limited and reduced. To avoid this, it is reasonable to replace the traditional package with flexible package.
However, bending the flexible cell packed in a flexible package would cause the flexible cell peeling off or separating, so that the integrity, safety, service life and bendability of the battery cell may be degraded.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a flexible package, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.